1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a force feedback mechanism, and more particularly, to a force feedback mechanism and a related electronic device and an operation method of balancing vibration of a casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, the computer system utilizes the touch screen to simultaneously provide displaying function and touch inputting function. A surface of the touch screen can be contacted to conveniently input the control command. The touch screen is widespread applied to the notebook computer and the all-in-one (AOI) computer. However, when the user inputs the control command via the touch screen, external force applied to the touch screen makes vibration of the notebook computer or the AOI computer. For example, the screen of the notebook computer is vibrated relative to the host, the screen of the AOI computer is vibrated relative to the base. Wide vibration of the touch screen results in uncomfortable operation. Thus, design of a balance mechanism and a related operation method capable of effectively balancing the vibration of the touch screen is an important issue in the computer industry.